Let Me Set You Up
by Sakura478
Summary: Irritated with her friend's lack of love life Liz sets Maka up on three blind dates. Between a man who thinks he's a God and the lemons only being 177 degrees apart, Maka might go insane or kill Liz whichever comes first. Soul/Maka. SoMa. Oneshot.


Ok this is my first Soul Eater one shot, I hope I do the show justice.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

"Oh wow if it isn't the eternal virgin", Maka's best friend Liz mocked as Maka sat down in the booth across from her. Maka glared at her unamused while Liz's little sister Patty cackled.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I just started college I'm too busy to get a boyfriend. Maybe I'll get one next year when I'm more settled in", Maka told her trying to appease the older blonde. From Liz's expression it wasn't working.

"Maka you say that every year. 'Oh I'm a freshman I want to get settled in first'. Ooh I'm a sophomore it's a very important year on college applications. Oh well I'm a junior, the most important year for college. A boyfriend would be a distraction. Oh I'm a senior well be leaving soon anyway so what's the-

"Ok ok I get it. You can stop now", Maka grumbled and Liz smiled victoriously.

"Hey I just want to make sure you don't die alone", Liz told her squeezing her hand. "Or worse a virgin", and Maka snatched her hand away while Patty and Liz laughed at her expense. Again.

"You're horrible", Maka whined and Liz just laughed before finally calming down.

"Hey you know I'm just looking out for you", Liz told her and Maka nodded mowing that tormenting her was Liz's way of showing affection.

"Yeah yeah I just wish you wouldn't push this so much. I mean what's the big deal", Maka asked and Liz frowned at her.

"Because you already wasted all your high school years, I'm not letting you waste your college ones too", Liz said seriously and Maka just sighed before sinking further into her booth.

"Can't you just drag me to a party or something and call it a day", Maka suggested and Liz just scoffed.

"I did do that, last year. You sat in a corner with a book. Do you know how lame that was? You were one of the only high school girls at a college party and you _read a book._ I'm never taking you to a party again", Liz moaned and Maka blushed slightly as she remembered the party. She had felt so awkward surrounded by so many older people and Liz was surrounded by people. She had felt way too awkward and young to go stand by her.

"Yeah sorry about that", Maka said sheepishly and Liz just waved her off.

"Whatever I understand you're not a party person but that doesn't mean you should be alone for the rest of your life", Liz said her face taking on a puppy dog expression that made Maka extremely wary.

"I won't be, I'm just not looking for a relationship right now", Maka told her and Liz frowned unsatisfied.

"Why not", Liz demanded and Maka slouched as Patty gave the two a devious expression.

"You know what big sis", Patty questioned and Liz turned to her. Maka internally groaned knowing that whatever was about to come out of Patty's mouth was going to end up making her miserable.

"What is it Patty", Liz asked and Patty smiled, her expression just oozing innocence.

"If you want Maka to date so badly why don't you just set her up", Patty suggested and Maka immediately jumped up to protest.

"No, no way in hell last time I let you set me up, you set me up with our middle school biology teacher", Maka protested. Patty cackled and Liz folded her arms across her chest.

"The dude was hot and you were legal, what was the problemo", Liz asked and Maka blanched.

"Him and my dad went to high school together, isn't that a little bit creepy. If things had turned out differently he could have been my father", Maka screeched her cheeks flushed from the embarrassment that the memory brought up. It wasn't that she didn't like Stein, she did. He was her favorite teacher ever but how could she go out with someone who was best friends with her father. It was too weird to even consider, and thinking about Spirit's reaction if he found out made her flinch. He still had no idea they had ever gone on a date. She hoped he never would.

"Fine maybe I went too far with that one but this time all the guys will be in college. I promise I know the perfect guys for you", Liz assured her and Maka hesitated not wanting to go but not wanting to crush her friends spirit.

"Well fine but if one of them turns out to be some weirdo-

"Ooh thank-you Maka you won't regret this. Come one Patty we have some dates to set up", Liz cheered grabbing her little sister and dragging her out of the restaurant as they eagerly starting discussing who to choose. Maka heard words like 'freak', 'girlfriend', and 'nice ass' was definitely prominent in their conversation.

She was so going to regret this.

* * *

Maka walked into the small cafe and took a seat while she waited for her first date to arrive. She had asked Liz what he looked like but all she had gotten was that he was hard to miss.

"IT'S ME BLACKSTAR! WHAT LUCKY LADY HAS A DATE WITH SUCH A BIG STAR LIKE ME", Maka groaned as she took in the sight, and sound, of her first date.

He wasn't bad looking, he looked to be a few inches taller than her and was pretty built but not enough for it to be too much. His hair was a sky blue that was accentuated by his dark black t-shift. Maka timidly raised her hand and his intense black eyes turned to her. Maka slouched down a little as he beamed and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Wow when Liz said she wanted to set me up with her shy friend, I thought you were going to be really ugly or something but you're hot", Blacksta told her giving her a thumbs up. Maka blanched as he sat down across from her. He grinned at her and Maka wondered if he realized how superficial he sounded right then.

"Um thanks", Maka said blankly, not really knowing any other way of responding to that.

"You're welcome, I know you don't get compliments from people as godly as me everyday", Blackstar beamed and flashed her a thumbs up making her sweat drop. Who did this guy think he was?

"Um ok, uh how do you know Liz", Maka asked hoping that a change of topic would give them something to talk about.

"I met her at a party. We had a drinking contest, I as the God I am won of course", he bragged and Maka's eye twitched as she thought to why the hell Liz would set her up with him.

"Oh well that sounds fun", Maka told him, her teeth gritting against each other as her legs shook, dying to run and take her away from this idiot. He didn't seem to notice as he kept grinning.

"It was but anything I do is the best thing ever for am I a God among mortals and everyone should bo- Tsubaki is that you", Blackstar asked and Maka looked up to see a blushing girl nearly cowering with two menus in her hand.

"Hi Blackstar, long time no see", the girl called Tsubaki said meekly. Maka looked closer at her and Maka could swear she was blushing because of Black Star. Every time she looked at the dude her shaking just increased.

"Well yeah you decided to go to that stupid fancy college instead of DWMA like the rest of us", Blackstar sulked and Maka felt almost uncomfortable at the tension between the two.

"Well it's the best nursing school in the state and they offered me a full scholarship I couldn't exactly say no", Tsubaki told him and Blackstar scoffed.

"So you can say no to all your friends but you can't say no to some stupid college", Blackstar asked and Tsubaki winced. Maka looked from one to the other and she wondered if the two had been dating when they had gone to different colleges.

"Blackstar it's not like that", Tsubaki started but Blackstar interrupted her.

"Whatever I'll have a coke", Blackstar told her. Tsubaki looked hurt and Maka felt an urge to comfort the older girl but stayed back knowing it wasn't her business.

"And for you", Tsubaki asked looking to Maka. Maka was thrown for a loop before she got her brain to cooperate with her mouth.

"Um a root beer please", Maka requested and Tsubaki quickly scurried off leaving Maka alone with a pissed off Blackstar.

"Stupid Tsubaki", he grumbled and Maka sighed knowing this date was officially over. She grabbed her stuff and made to stand up when Blackstar interrupted her.

"Where are you going", he asked her and Maka just sighed before looking at him.

"I don't go for guys who are already taken", she told him and Blackstar blanched making Maka roll her eyes at his obliviousness.

"I'm not taken what are you talking about", Blackstar demanded and Maka just started to walk away.

"If you don't get it then I feel bad for you. And for her", she said and she gave Blackstar one last look before going off.

"Hey wait aren't you Blackstar's date", a voice stopped her and Maka turned around to see Tsubaki running towards her two drinks in hand.

"It was just a blind date and I didn't really feel the chemistry. Besides he seems the type to go for brunettes", Maka winked before walking off and she could practically hear Tsubaki's mouth drop to the floor.

"Wh-what are you talking about" Tsubaki stammered and Maka smirked before turning around.

"I know he might be oblivious but don't you try to play innocent. Just go for it", Maka told her winking and Maka walked out of the restaurant feeling some sense of peace. She was still single but as Justin Bieber would put it there was 'One Less Lonely Girl'. Maka smiled as she ran out into the road and called a cab. Maybe this whole blind date thing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Maka walked into the restaurant for the second time that week and she smiled at the woman who led her to her table.

"Thank-you", she told her and the woman smiled before walking away. Maka looked around, there were even less people there then the last time she had been here.

"Hey you're the girl from the other day", Maka turned around and saw Tsubaki running over to her, her face was lit up.

"Oh hey, Tsubaki right", Maka asked and Tsubaki nodded in confirmation.

"And what's your name I didn't catch it last time you were here", Tsubaki inquired blushing and Maka just smiled before waving her embarrassment.

"It's Maka and you were a little too busy to bother with me", Maka told her and Tsubaki flushed even darker.

"Sorry about that, it had been a while since I had seen him", Tsubaki informed her and Maka just shook her head.

"Don't apologize I'm just glad you got to see him again. Did you say anything to him after I left", Maka asked and Tsubaki nodded.

"Yeah we talked a little bit and he seemed less hostile. We exchanged numbers so hopefully we can become friends again", Tsubaki said and Maka raised a brow.

"Friends, I thought you two had been boyfriend and girlfriend or something", Maka admitted and Tsubaki blushed as she suddenly found her apron extremely fascinating.

"N-no me and Blackstar are just friends, we always have been", she mumbled and Maka nodded her head as if she believed what she was saying.

"Oh well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I called him back for another date", Maka said propping her head up on her hand. Tsubaki's milky white skin got even paler as the word left Maka's mouth.

"Wh-what but I thought you wer-weren't interested", Tsubaki stammered and Maka felt a kind of guilty pleasure from messing with the poor girl.

"I'm not", Maka told her and Tsubaki sighed in relief.

"But you are", Maka finished and Tsubaki flushed a dark burgundy color that only increased when someone coughed behind them.

"Excuse me but if I'm not mistaken that is my seat", a calm voice spoke from behind Tsubaki. Tsubaki moved out of the way quickly and Maka had to admit the figure behind her was quite impressive.

He looked to be about 6'0 if not a little taller. He had black hair with white stripes covering half of his bangs. On anyone else it might have looked ridiculous but he somehow managed to make it work. He had golden eyes that made him look almost predatorily. He had a lean frame that wasn't too scrawny but he wasn't nearly as bulky as Blackstar.

"Good evening, would you happen to be Maka", he inquired and Maka nodded an affirmative making him smile slightly before sitting down across from her.

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Maka, obviously", Maka told him and he grinned slightly. He looked to be studying her face intently which made her nervous,

"Hm", he replied shortly before continuing his observation. Maka began to fidget slightly and she was starting to get concerned about Liz. Didn't she hang out with anyone normal?

"Um can I get you anything to drink", Tsubaki asked and Maka mouthed a quick thank-you to her before her date decided to respond.

"Yes I'll have a water, no ice, and can you put two lemons on my cup. One on each side of the glass. Make sure they're across from each other alright", he requested and Tsubaki nodded looking just as confused as Maka felt.

"Uh I'll just have a root beer", Maka told her and she hoped she stuck around long enough to drink it this time.

"Alright I'll be right back with that", Tsubaki informed them taking out two menus and handing them to the pair. Maka took it with a quick thanks and began to read it while casting glances at her odd companion. He was looking at her too but he was less subtle about it. He appeared to be looking directly at her nose which made her restrain herself form wiping it with a napkin. What was his problem?

"Your face is one of the most symmetrical I have ever seen", the odd man told her his voice torn between approving and complete and utter devotion. Maka blinked a few times before what the nut job said fully set in.

"It's...symmetrical", she repeated in disbelief. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you're eyes are large but they fit perfectly into your face. They are both the same size and your nose is perfectly in the middle. And your lips are exquisite. May I touch them", he asked and Maka was wondering if she should call the cops.

"Um...so what's your name, I didn't quite catch it", Maka asked him nervously. The young man leaned back and took his gaze off of her features and looked her in the eyes making Maka feel a lot less like a piece of meat.

"Oh I apologize; my manners appear to be quite atrocious today. My name is Death Jr. but everyone just calls me Kid", he told her and Maka nearly fell out of her chair.

"Wait isn't your dad the dean at DWMA", she asked and Kid nodded as of it was everyday that your father was the dean of the biggest school in the state.

"Yes he is, I take it you are familiar with my father's school", Kid said and Maka nodded eagerly.

"Of course I go there. I major in writing and literature. It has such an awesome program there", Maka told him eagerly and Kid nodded.

"One of my father's favorite students teaches that freshman course. Her name is Marie, perhaps you are familiar with her", Kid inquired and Maka nodded.

"Yeah she's great I met her before when I was in high school when my dad dragged me to one of the football games", Maka told him and he smiled slightly.

"Is he a big kishin fan", Kid asked and Maka scoffed.

"Tch he's the biggest kishin of them all", Maka grumbled and at Kid's confused expression she elaborated.

"My dad is the coach, you know Spirit Albarn, yeah that's my father. Unfortunately", she added under her breath and Kid whistled slightly.

"So you're the daughter of Spirit Albarn. The man's a legend. He was a quarterback back in his years of college and now he's coached us into 10 years of championships. You don't sound too proud about it though", Kid observed and Maka just groaned.

"The man has enough pride in himself without me adding to it", she grumbled and Kid chuckled quietly. Maka was beginning to feel more comfortable with the strange man when Tsubaki came back.

"Alright here's your root beer and a water with no ice and two lemons", Tsubaki placed both drinks on the table gently and Maka was about to take a sip of hers when she noticed Kid's peculiar expression.

"Kid what's wrong", Maka asked and she grew increasingly worried when Kid began to shake.

"Uh Kid-

"What is this", he asked. Tsubaki and Maka exchanged a quick glance while he continued to shake.

"Well", he demanded and Tsubaki looked confused as he seemed to be talking to her. She looked to Maka for help but Maka didn't know what to tell her. She just met the guy; she didn't know how to deal with his psychotic tendencies. That was more of a second date kind of thing.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Is something wrong", Tsubaki asked and Kid chuckled darkly making the hairs on the back of Maka's neck stand up.

"Is something wrong? Is something wrong?! Yes there is something wrong! Look! Look at these lemons; they are not across from each other. How dare you serve me something so ghastly. So so asymmetrical", he yelled at her and Tsubaki looked ready to cry. Maka looked at the lemons and she didn't understand what his problem was.

"They are across from each other. You sure you're not just overreacting", Maka asked him her eye twitching as Tsubaki's eyes watered.

"Overreacting? This is an atrocity, look", he demanded and he produced a protractor from his pocket making Maka sweat drop. The crazy antics just weren't going to ceased were they?

"Look it is 177 degrees. That is 3 degrees short of a perfect 180 degrees. Will the atrocities never cease", he proclaimed dramatically and Maka made a mental note to stop talking to Liz.

"Look I'm so sorry I'll move it-

"No it's too late, my whole evening is already ruined. Thanks a lot", he snapped and Tsubaki looked like she was two seconds away from bawling her eyes at.

"Hey knock it off, she didn't mean to. Besides do you really have any right to judge symmetry when your hair only has stripes on the left side of your face", Maka questioned him and she blanched as Kid practically seemed to melt onto the floor. She blinked a few times but the man didn't get up he simply began to whimper.

"You're right. I'm a monster", he moaned and Maka tried to grasp onto the right words that right this situation. There are no words to stop an OCD freak from moping about his asymmetrical hair. It's just not something you typically find in the human language. Maka sighed before standing up and handing Tsubaki a twenty.

"I'm sorry but there is only so much insanity I can't take. This should cover the drinks", Maka told her and Tsubaki took it with an unsure smile.

"Um come again", she said weakly while Kid rolled around on the floor groaning about the unfairness of life.

"I don't think I have much of a choice", she admitted and she turned around with one last look at Kid, who hadn't even acknowledged her departure.

What a nutcase.

* * *

"Ok Maka you can do this. It can't be any worse than last time", she muttered to herself as she walked into the restaurant. She nodded at the staff who looked at her pityingly. So her date the week before hadn't been as unnoticed as she had hoped. Damn.

"Oh you're back", Maka looked up from her chair as Tsubaki smiled down at her.

"Yeah, third time's the charm neh", she said hopefully and Tsubaki smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure this one will be better than the last one", Tsubaki assured her and Maka sighed.

"It can't really be any worse", Maka chuckled and Tsubaki joined in. A cough from behind them made the two turn around and Maka's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"What's wrong, not what expected tiny tits", Maka hissed as the most obnoxious man laughed and plopped down into the chair on front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here Soul", she hissed and the man himself looked up at her through long white bangs.

Soul had a unruly white hair that refused to go down. He had a lean figure that reached about 6'0 and he had a smile that made girls swoon. Maka had the moron a few summers ago through her father and she just seemed to keep running into him.

"Well when Liz complained about how _desperate_ and _lonely _you were, I figured I should help out", Soul mocked and Maka clenched her fists and glared at him making his smirk grow even larger.

"What? Was it something I said", Soul asked and Maka nearly lunged at him but Tsubaki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Um I'll go get the drinks. A root beer for you and for you", she inquired looking up at Soul. Soul cast a quick glance at the girl but looked away apparently not impressed. Maka scoffed. Tsubaki was one of the prettiest girl she had ever seen and she still wasn't enough for DWMA's infamous quarterback Soul 'Eater' Evans.

"I'll have an ice water", he told her and he leaned back in the chair his shirt riding up showing a quick flash of a six pack. Not that Maka cared or anything.

"Ok and how many lemons would you like", Tsubaki asked and Maka couldn't restrain the giggles that came to surface at Soul's dubious expression.

"Um one", he answered as he gave Tsubaki the 'what asylum did you escape from' look that he had perfected in his years of dealing with fan girls.

""Alright I'll be right back with that", Tsubaki chirped giving Maka a quick wave before scurrying off towards the kitchen.

"Wow she has a screw loose", Soul said whistling a little. Maka glared at him as he checked his cell phone.

"Why are you here", she asked and Soul looked up quickly from his phone before placing it on the table.

"I told you, Liz mentioned that she was setting you up and I figured who could brighten up your miserable dreary life more than me", Soul teased and Maka glared at him making him roll his eyes.

"What, is it so hard to believe that I would want to go on a date with a flat chested girl like you", Soul asked and Maka hissed mauling him laugh.

"What's so funny Evans", she questioned and he just shook his head.

"I was just thinking about what your dad would do if he knew I was on a date with you", he chuckled and Maka flushed dark red.

"This is not a date", she yelled and he raised a brow.

"Jeez I didn't think you'd be so averse to the idea, I mean everyone knows you're totally it me", he told her smirking. Maka blanched and she could see victory in his eyes as Tsubaki set the glasses down.

"Um can I take your order", she asked nervously. Not that Maka blamed her; everyone of her dates had ended before she had even taken a sip of her drink.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with fries. No lettuce or tomato on the burger", Soul told her handing Tsubaki the menu. Tsubaki nodded as she rapidly wrote down his order.

"Um chicken sandwich with fries", Maka said ordering the first thing off the menu that she saw. Tsubaki wrote it down quickly before going back to the kitchen to drop off their order. Maka watched her go and only came back to reality when Soul coughed pointedly.

"Oh uh sorry. What were we talking about", Maka asked turning her attention back to the smirking football player.

"How you're completely and hopelessly in love with me", Soul reminded her. She nodded before fully registering what he had said.

"Wait, what", she exclaimed and Soul laughed full heartedly while he sipped his drink. Maka soon followed after him while she fought her blush down. The moron was being ridiculous, the only feelings she had for him were feelings of annoyance and loathing.

"Aw come on Maka don't be like that. Its ok girls just can't resist me", he smirked and Maka threw her napkin at him. It landed in his hair and he huffed as it slipped, leaving is messy hair in a larger disarray then it usually was.

"Tch, how could you fit a girl into your life when your ego takes up so much space on its own", Maka asked him and he pouted as he fixed his hair.

"That's a little harsh", he grumbled and Maka felt herself soften a little at his disgruntled expression.

"Sorry", she told him and he looked up at her. He smiled slightly as she sipped her root beer. As she continued to sip she froze slightly and Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok", he asked and Maka nodded a little as she giggled. The giggling turned into full blown laughter which made Soul look nervously around. Maybe he was worried about looking uncool.

"Sorry I was just thinking that this is the first date that I've stayed long enough for me to actually drink my root beer", she told him and Soul chuckled.

"Wow how freaky were these guys", he asked and Maka groaned as she thought about her last two dates.

"One of them thought he was a God and the other one had a mental breakdown because the two lemons on his glass weren't 180 degrees apart from each other. Definitely not what I was expecting, it's kind of a shame too because the last guy was really cute", Maka swooned and she took slight pleasure in the fact that Soul looked miffed.

"Kid is not 'really cute'", he told her and Maka's eyes widened at the name.

"Wait you know him", she asked and she barely noticed Tsubaki putting their food down.

"Yeah, him and Blackstar are on the football team. You'd know that if you'd bothered to show up to a game in the past year", he told her and she tried her best to look guilty despite the fact her mouth was full of chicken sandwich.

"Sorry, I don't show up to events that my father could embarrass me at", she told him and Soul smiled in understanding.

"Yeah you should see him, he nearly cries every time he notices you're not at the game", Soul laughed and Maka grimaced.

"Really", she asked and Soul nodded as he polished off his burger.

"Yeah it's hysterical", he said his mouth full of fries. Maka wrinkled her nose at his table manners but decided to ignore it. She finished her sandwich and was surprised when Tsubaki came with the check.

"Wow this all went by fast", Maka said as she reached for the bill. Before she could grab it Soul snatched it up and laid down the necessary cash.

"Hey I can pay for-

"Just shut up and let me pay for you", he told her and he handed the bill back to Tsubaki who looked quite amused at the whole situation.

"Excuse me", Maka demanded and Soul rolled his eyes before turning to face her.

"Well I'm not going to let you pay that would be uncool", he told her and she shook her head in disbelief as he stood up.

"Well are you coming", he asked and Maka nodded before standing up. She followed out to the parking lot and when he asked which car was hers she pointed it put. He walked her over there much to her embarrassment.

"Um thanks for dinner, it was...fun", Maka admitted and Soul smirked at her.

"Of course it was, I'm the coolest guy around", the two laughed a bit and Maka looked back up at him. The two stood in silence for a minute before Soul cleared his throat.

"So does that mean I get a second date", he asked and Maka looked up at him confused.

"A second date", she repeated and Soul scratched the back of his head looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Yeah maybe a movie or something", he said and Maka fixed him with a hard stare.

"This isn't a joke or anything. Because if it is Evans I swear-

"No it's not I'm actually interested in you, as shocking as that is", he mumbled the last part but Maka caught it and smacked the back of his head.

"Aha you hit me that's a yes", he declared victoriously and she flushed as he grinned.

"No it's not", she protested but he just grinned before turning around and walking to his car.

"Ok I'll pick you up Saturday alright. Be ready at seven there's a new horror movie at the Death theatre", he told her and she managed a nod as he waved and got into his car. As soon as drove away Maka flipped her phone open and dialed her best friend's number.

"So how'd it go", Liz asked sounding almost fearful.

"What horror movie is playing at the Death theatre this weekend", Maka questioned and she heard Liz groan in frustration.

"What does that have to do with any- OH MY GOD", Maka held the phone away from her ear as she heard Liz squeal. Maka felt herself grinning as her friend's yells reached her ears.

"You're going to bust my eardrum one day", Maka told her and Liz laughed as she stopped her squealing.

"So it worked, you are going on a second date with Soul 'Eater' Evans. The most sought after guy at DWMA and possibly the entire state of Nevada", Liz proclaimed and Maka wondered if she was going to get this reaction from all her friends.

"Um yes", she responded unsure and she got nervous as Liz started wolf whistling.

"Looks like the eternal virgin is finally going to get some"

"SHUT UP"

* * *

Ok that's it for this one shot; I hope you all enjoyed it. I had trouble because I love Kid/Maka so I was torn between what pair to do but I felt Soul fit the fic best. Haha and dont hate me for the Stein/Maka reference, I couldnt resist. Sorry Maka. Please review and if you like Naruto or Bleach fics please check out my profile. I plan on doing more soul eater fics soon.

-**Sakura478**


End file.
